ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Junior (TV Channel Canada) Updated Version
This is the Canadian version of Disney Junior The Channel in English, which will be updated and featuring more classic and new programming. Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird will be new official mascots for Disney Junior the Channel (English Version) in Canada. Programming *3-2-1 Contact *Adventures in Wonderland *Bear in the Big Blue House *Bert & Ernie's Great Adventures *Bob the Builder *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bunnytown *Charlie and Lola *Doc McStuffins *Dumbo's Circus *The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) *Elmo's World *Fireman Sam *Fraggle Rock *Global Grover *Good Morning, Mickey *Greatest Moments *Handy Manny *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Johnny and the Spirites *Jojo’s Circus *Jungle Junction *The Koala Brothers *Laff-A-Lympics *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Make Way for Noddy *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *New MacDonald's Farm *Out of the Box *PB&J Otter *Play With Me Sesame *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *PrankStars *Postman Pat *Reading Rainbow *Rolie Polie Olie *Sesame Street *Sing Me A Story With Belle *Special Agent Oso *Spot the Dog *Stanley *Think Fast! *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) *The Mouse Factory *The Good Evening Show with Sora and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *TUGS *VeggieTales *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Space Race *Yogi's Treasure Hunt Programming Shorts A Poem Is... Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? Car Toons: Mater's Tall Tale Choo-Choo-Soul Disney's Friends for Change Disney 365 Descendants: Wicked World Feeling Good with Jojo Go Baby! Handy Manny's School for Tools Happy Monster Band Have a Laugh Hit Play Hokey Wolf Huckleberry Hound Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol Magilla Gorilla Mickey's Mousekersize Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Minnie's Bow Toons Muppet Moments Peter Potamus Pixie and Pixie and Mr. Jinks Quick Draw McGraw Shanna's Show Snagglepuss Snooper and Blabber Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps Tasty Time With ZeFronk This is Me TTI (The Time I...) Where is Warehouse Mouse? Yakky Doodle Yogi Bear Movies Teen Beach Movie The Muppets (2011 Film) Muppets Most Wanted Cinderella Cinderella II Cinderella III The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 Camp Rock Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Princess Protection Program Fantasia Fantasia 2000 The Muppet Movie The Great Muppet Caper Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Aladdin The Return of Jafar Alice in Wonderland Tangled Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) The Happiest Millionaire Tinker Bell The Three Caballeros 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Bedknobs and Broomsticks Pete's Dragon The Black Hole The Love Bug Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Rolie Rolie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Summer Magic The Rescuers The Rescuers Down Under Robin Hood The Monkey's Uncle Old Yeller The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Song of the South One Hundred and One Dalmatians The Sword in the Stone Mary Poppins Frozen Category:Disney Junior (Canada) Category:Corus Entertainment